


This Thing We Got

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 500-word challenge, First Kiss, It's hard to write things short, M/M, POV Daryl, POV First Person, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group Mini-Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the Rickyl Writer's Group mini-challenge- 500 words of fluff to kick off the mid-season premier.  This is just some of Daryl's thoughts as he's walking back empty handed with Abraham and Sasha right after Negen's group took everything they had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Thing We Got

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd!

Ain't sure what to do about this thing with Rick. Don't got nothing to compare it to. Don't barely know how to talk to people much less flirt or whatever the hell this whole thing was becommin’.

We always been tight. Had to have each other's back since the beginnin’. Save his ass nearly every day. And he’s saved mine ‘bout the same.

Fallin’ inta Rick’s orbit at first were’nt surprisin’. He's a good man. Strong. Someone you want at your side. And I know I ain't no leader, so I gotta find the right guy to follow. Was Merle for the longest time. He wasn't the right guy. He was just the only guy. Followed him my whole life til Rick. 

Was torn then for a while cause they was both strong willed and went in different directions. Felt connected to both cause Merle was kin and Rick… Well, Rick was just Rick. Ain't found the right words yet to explain who he is to me. In the end, I came back to Rick. Merle, for the first time ever, followin’ me.

And since Melre’s been gone, Rick is everythin’. My family, my friend, and things I’m still tryin’ to figure out. We’s all just tryin’ to survive somehow. But things always get worse. Lost my bow and my bike to strangers. Ain't gonna trust no one no more, ‘cept Rick and the others we been with. No one new. In this world everyone’s got their own agenda now. 

Explosions and gunfire been comin’ from the direction of Alexandria all day as we’s walkin’ back. But I saw the truck comin’ down the road and I knew. It’s Rick.

I stayed on the road to flag him down, Abe and Sasha close behind me in the woods ‘case I was wrong. But I wasn't. It was Rick. He threw open the driver side door comin’ for me. His eyes was tired and flooded with relief of seein’ me. And I’s ‘bout ready to spill tears at the sight of him safe and whole. Usually we give a handshake or a pat on the shoulder... But this time, Rick wrapped his arms ‘round me tight. Whisperin’ ‘gainst my ear ‘bout how worried he was. And then he faced me, holdin’ my head steady in his hands like he was checkin’ to make sure I was real. And he kissed me. His lips full and chapped, tastin’ like comfort. Familiar and safe. I let my mouth drop open and he slid his tongue in, lappin’ at me like a kitten at a saucer of milk. Gentle but needy. 

Carl and Michonne were with him, but no one batted an eye at two grown men practically sobbin’ in relief over each other. Kissin’ for fuck’s sake. The world ain’t stoppin’ though, so we got in the truck, Rick not sayin’ nothin’ more, just smilin’ at me. Happy I’s alive. And I’m lookin’ forward to figuring out more ‘bout this thing we got.

**Author's Note:**

> I always think shorter is harder! Sticking to exactly 500 words is freaking tricky!!


End file.
